On The Ice
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: What happens when you put Sasuke in skates? And what if Naruto's there, too? BY AKI SasuNaru, No likey, No ready! :3 Oneshot, but still incomplete. Soooo... YOU IMAGINE THE REST!:P


Aki: Ok, I'm just being odd with this... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! Mr. Editor? -rolls eyes-  
Kaosu: -.- This fic contains shounen-ai, and a mad man hitting the author with a baseball bat. -.- twitch. -WHUMP!-  
Aki: -is knocked out-

-break-

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned. He was still trying to figure out just how exactly he ended in here, in an ice rink and putting on ice skates, that he hadn't a clue how to lace up.

When he finally managed to get them on and tied, he got up and fell back down, on his ass.

Looking around to make sure no one saw that, he got up, and started walking, slowly.

When he somehow managed to get to the ice, he decided that he would start off slow. After all, this was his first time ever ice skating.

He got onto the ice, got a few feet away from the doorway, looked around and...

Froze.

'N-Naruto?!?!' he thought, as he stared in horror as his best friend, rival and secret crush, ice skated gracefully across the ice on the other side of the rink.

Then, the music started. But Sasuke barely even heard it, he was too preoccupied with staring at Naruto.

He heard the music and watched as 'I Wanna Love You' began to flow from the speakers. Then, he looked back at Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto mouthing the words and dancing. He could've sworn he was looking at him, but he didn't seem to act like it.

Then the song changed to 'Don't Cha' and Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched Naruto as he shook his ass to the beat and sang every word.

Part of Sasuke's mind was telling him to look away. A different part wanted him to keep staring, but wipe off the drool. And the last part of his mind was debating on whether he should just go over there and ravish Naruto, or not.

He ignored the first part of his mind.

-

He had been watching Naruto the entire time he was there and had barely gone a foot.

He only stopped for three reasons, either

A. Naruto looked in his direction.

B. He had to wipe off the drool.

or

C. He fell over on the ice and ended up on his ass.

But Naruto apparently didn't notice that Sasuke was oggling him, because he just kept skating.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto, apparently, liked to dance. After all that ass shaking, anyway.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction, stopped, then raced over there like a champion speed skater and came to a perfect stop, nearly spraying Sasuke with ice shavings.

"Hi Teme, how long you been here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't move. Naruto shook him lightly, "Hey Teme! Anyone in there?" he said. Sasuke flinched.

"Huh? Oh, uh, hi Naruto." Sasuke said, nervously.

"Space out much, Teme? You could've fell." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto blinked. Then started chuckling, "You don't know how to skate, do you?"

Sasuke just looked at the floor, a slight blush beginning to burn his cold cheeks.

"Sasuke! You've never even been on the ice before?!" Naruto said, between laughs.

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Am I that easy to figure out??' he thought as his blush reddened more.

Naruto wiped away a fake tear, "Its okay Teme," he said as he skated to Sasuke's side.

"Some people just need some help," he said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and skating out further from the wall.

"N-Naruto?! What are you doing??" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"Face it, Teme, you need my help," Naruto replied. Sasuke was about to open his mouth but Naruto beat him to it and said, "And whether you want it or not, I am going to help you."

Sasuke gave him a small glare but said nothing.

"Ok! Now that that's settled," he took Sasuke's hand in his again and skated.

After a few feet, Naruto was starting to get a bit aggravated, "C'mon Teme! You could at least put some effort."

His only reply was a "Hn" and Sasuke starting to move his feet with him.

"Well, at least thats something," said Naruto, rolling his eyes.

-

"You're doing great, Teme!" Naruto encouraged as he skated behind Sasuke.

They had been skating like that for a while and Sasuke had only fell about twice and both times he had caught himself.

"It looks like you've got it, Teme. I'm gonna go around and meet you back over here," Naruto said as Sasuke went to one of the many benches to rest his feet.

Sasuke just nodded and watched as the Dobe skated off.

Naruto was so graceful on the ice, Sasuke was surprised he was looking at the same hyper-active idiot he knew and secretly loved.

Naruto was already half way around the rink, but Sasuke didn't want to wait for him to get back. So, he got up from the bench, and got onto the ice.

He was surprised, to say the least, that he wasn't falling, so he started skating.

He had somehow managed to get to the other side of the rink. And thats when it happened.

Someone came up behind him and somehow tripped him so he was falling backwards.

Naruto had seen the entire scene and raced over there.

He got there just in time and caught Sasuke. "Sasuke! I told you to wait over there on the bench! What the hell were you thinking!?" Naruto practically screamed.

Sasuke was still trying to recover from the shock of the fact that if it weren't for Naruto he probably would've ended unconscious on the ice, or worse.

Naruto sighed and basically dragged Sasuke off the ice and to the bathroom.

"Sasuke, you ok?" Naruto said, worry evident in his eyes and voice.

-TBC-

-break-

Aki: Er... please DON'T paste me with tomatoes of laughy-ness. I may not be too great, but I don't deserve pain just 'cause of it!!! :)


End file.
